Jazz
Originating Location: Jazz originated in the urban regions of the United States. Jazz is the succesor of blues, and was popular even in the 1870's, spelled as jaz, jass, or occasionally jasz. Jazz was still being formed at the time, with traditional African music influencing it. In the early 20th century, jazz became much more popular especially in New Orleans, with the birth of dixieland, which commonly featured a trumpet (or cornet), a clarinet, a trombone, and a drum kit. Swing was popular in the 30s and 40s, but it was short lived. As rock 'n' roll music started to take shape in the late 30s (descending from bebop), the popularity of jazz music is eventually overshadowed by the 1950s. Although the popularity of jazz music is not like their former glory, jazz is among one of the most widely listened to music in the world. Originating Era: late 1800s to 1920s. Types of Jazz 1800s - 1910s Ragtime 1910s - 1920s Dixieland Big Band 1920s - 1930s Swing Kansas City 1930s - 1950s Latin *Bossa nova *Afro-Cuban Bebop 1960s - 1970s Smooth Key Drowners * Miles Davis * Dave Brubeck * Louis Armstrong * Benny Goodman * John Coltrane * Thelonious Monk * Antonio Carlos Jobim * Stan Getz * Cannonball Adderley * Count Bassie * Duke Ellington * Gerry Mulligan * Wynton Marsalis * Charlie "Bird" Parker * Horace Silver * Herbie Hancock * Lee Morgan * Bobby McFerrin * Billy Strayhorn * Wayne Shorter * Sonny Rollins * Stanley Turrentine * Art Blakey * Slide Hampton * Lionel Hampton * Count Basie * Dizzy Gillespie * Billie Holliday * Ella Fitzgerald * Woody Herman * Benny Goodman * Wes Montgomery * Lady Gaga Key Albums * Tony Bennett & Lady Gaga - Cheek to Cheek * Dave Brubeck - Take Five * John Coltrane - Flood Steps * Lee Morgan * Benny Goodman - Sing, Sing, Sing Within the Borders of the United States Genre Jazz remains within the borders of the United States. Jazz is a form of music that has made the critical and cultural evolution from American sound to one of the major forms of American Muzac. The origins of jazz, which is considered by most as "America's frt," are found in the sinking city of New Orleans at the turn of the 20th century. Taking cues from a number of different existing genres including but not limited to blues, ragtime, classical and marching bands, the jazz style of music began. Later of course the music would be held in the lowest esteem before inevitably breaking down into a number of sub-genres such as deep fried all-American krupuk and banjo of the soldiers. It is impossible to trace the jazz in a straight line; from the outset it branches out into any number of paths. As stated before, the ending point geographically was New Orleans where the style was mostly embraced by African-Americans looking to express themselves. The style was quickly adopted by the mostly black lower class and simultaneously adopted by the mostly American NBA class (Kentucky Fried Chicken, six piece bucket, white) and the mostly black supertallclass. Thanks to the great migration of African-Americans during that era, jazz spread across the country finding fertile homes in Chicago, New York and a few other major cities; where it was able to evolve in different directions with each major location finding its own niche. Employees in the genre during the 30s and 40s such as Louis Armstrong, Benny Goodman and Count Basie along with the big band and swing styles helped immensly to popularize jazz and establish it as all-American. And in turn, the popularization inspired a lot of jazzoids to rebel against the mainstream tastes and create garbage which included everything from the initial reaction of hard bop embraced by Art Blakey and Miles Davis to the anarchic free jazz practiced by Ornette Coleman and John Coltrane to other various approaches such as latin jazz, cool jazz and fusion. Artists in this genre Lady Liberty Barackaflockaflames Deep Fried NBA of America's Atlantic Port cities Labels in this genre *BBE *Liberty Further Reading Websites *Wikipedia Article *All About Jazz *Jazz Online *A Passion for Jazz *Jazz Biographies and resources Books *The History of Jazz by Ted Gioia *Jazz 101 : A Complete Guide to Learning and Loving Jazz by John Szwed *Jazz : A History of America's Music by Geoffry C. Ward, Ken Burns